One Hundred Moments
by LadyPixieDust
Summary: One hundred drabbles concerning the love and shared moments between Hiccup and Rapunzel.
1. Moonlight

**A/N:** I saw this wicked otp prompt challenge and I scrolled through and I thought_ 'I'm gonna do a **thing**'_. Now, you might all be thinking _'excuse you ma'am you have not finished 'Birds Of A Feather' nor have you written it's sequel you have no right'_ my otp controls me and I need to let my spirit soar. I will not be caged. And though the prompts were in a completely different fandom from what I'm applying them to I care _not_. The rating may or may not go up.

* * *

When he picks up his phone as he's helping Gobber clean up his workshop for the day and Rapunzel blurts out that she wants to go camping, though the winter months of Berk are barely over and they will probably freeze to death, his first reaction is to think she's insane. Then she goes on to explain what a _beautiful_ night she feels it's going to be, how she checked the weather and there won't be a _cloud_ in the sky, and how if they're not in town they'll be able to see the stars _perfectly. _His will-power is slowly chipped away by all her gushing until by the end of the call he's smiling and agreeing with her and telling her to get the few things they'll need for just one night packed, much to her pleasure.

And though he was _completely_ right about it being too cold (_which-she-knew-to-don't-you-laugh-at-me-Hiccup_), and they spend most of the night huddled up by their campfire and not in their tent, Rapunzel was also right. The night was breathtaking and there wasn't a star in the sky they couldn't see. Hiccup might even go so far as to say they spent more time pointing out constellations to each other than they did wondering if winter was _really_ over. Most of said constellations were in actuality spotted by Rapunzel, the girl always having had a soft spot for astronomy. But he likes to listen to her as she points them out and occasionally tells him a legend behind one of them (_"that's Andromeda, my favorite, I told you about that one last week, do you remember?"_).

As he looks back on the night as they're packing up their campsite and she tells him she'll make them pancakes when they get home for breakfast he smiles to himself. He thinks he'll remember the night for a long time. How the moonlight danced off her golden hair in a way that was almost more beautiful than when the sun did the same. Or how when she grinned in _just_ the right way he could see every single freckle she had though few and far in-between compared to him. How after a few hours of talking at god-knows-what time she pulls him off the ground and has him dance with her just because her feet are falling asleep and she doesn't want to do the same. Or that when they went on a walk around the lake (_their lake; Hiccup, Toothless, and Rapunzel's_) the moon is reflected on the calm surface and Rapunzel and Toothless skip circles around him. Both could have been giving off their own silvery light as Rapunzel's goaded the dog on and it happily accepted the challenge or using the moon's and he would have never been able to tell the difference.

Hopping into their car and laughing at how Toothless has decided he is a lapdog and Rapunzel's is _just_ the lap he wants to be in he's already planning their next camping trip. Hopefully it will be one as shimmering and splendid as this one, he tells Rapunzel. She gives him a playful smile and says she's only hoping it will be warm the next time around.

* * *

**Words: **568


	2. Beauty

**A/N: **Glad you understand Jormungandr73! And I'm of course going to finish this and BOAF! They're both my adorable/fluff-filled baby stories. I can't abandon them, _they need me_! You are, as always too sweet and I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter!

* * *

There were a lot of thing Hiccup admired about Rapunzel and one of them was that Rapunzel loved _everything_. She loved nature, she loved art, she loved singing, she loved instruments and she loved people. No matter what they've done, did or might do she always saw good in people, even if they put up a front. Despite all her naivety she was good at figuring things out, and people just happened to be her specialty. It was hard to hide from her, you didn't want to, because you could tell she'd appreciate you. Even if she loved and adored everything else in the universe you could tell she would still think you unique and amazing.

It was a flattering feeling, a warming one, to know you'd be special to at least someone. Hiccup often got caught up in it, in her unadulterated and unconditional love. He'd missed out on the feeling for a large part of his life with no real friends, a Father who didn't understand him and no Mother. At fifteen that all started to change and it was because of her, he was sure. The girl was nothing short of a miracle worker and ever the optimist. So if he had to say what was truly beautiful about her, he'd have to say, **_"_**_her heart_**_"_**.

* * *

** Words: 226**


End file.
